


The Best Friend I've Ever Had

by stuckinlineblues



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12624825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckinlineblues/pseuds/stuckinlineblues
Summary: Lord Boxman proposes to Professor Venomous.





	1. Kiss the b

Lord Boxman hurried himself to get tidied up for the hang-date, practically sweating over how he was going to present himself to the bio engineer; as he knew tonight would be special for him, determining his future. The business man made sure to wear his sharpest pants with deeper put pockets snug in them. He pried open his dresser drawer and felt around for the petite, velvet rewound box, snatching it and taking a swift peak at the diamond ring that laid before his eyes. The price engraved in the bill for the miniscule quantity of silver and diamond had nearly made him pale, fearing it'd run him broke. Although he came to terms with these crushing thoughts; it was more than a small expectation. This ring may or may not reunite them forever; a symbol of their undying love for each other. Boy, Lord Boxman sure did love his darling Venomous. He was handsome, sweet, better than him. Lord Boxman gulped a heave of anxiety as he slithered his hand dejected into the insertion of his pocket.

Just as the business guru concluded the task in gathering his thoughts, a ring at the door was heard from where the short man was upended. The sudden noise startled the daylights out of him, resulting in a light squeak erupting from his mouth and a fair jump occurring. He raced to the door, slicking his hair back followed by a diminutive series of inhales/exhales. Not quite capturing his own confidence and self-approval, Lord Boxman cracked open the door. Already being moreover late to turn back from the night, the fairly aged man forced the professor's entrance point open.

As the door flung open, Boxman's beloved came into place with his vision. The tall, purple man stood nigh the doorway, perceptibly a wee bit irritated but managing to appear content to a point. "Venom dear! Come in!" Boxman spoke, evidently enthusiastic to see his boyfriend. Venomous entered the establishment and sat down on a stuffy chair, sighing and smiled tenderly. "Venomous, what's the matter? Are you... okay?" Lord Boxman interrogated, concerned to say the least.

Professor Venomous exhaled and shifted his glance to the opposite side of himself. "Ah, I apologize for this behavior, Boxman. I've just been having a pretty rough few days and it's been pretty crushing. Once again, I'm sorry. You don't deserve to experience me with a bad attitude."

Boxman ran over to the professor's side, openly offering support. "U-uh, Venom dear, can you tell me what's bothering you? Please, it's truthfully very hard to see you so upset like this..."

"I just... I don't believe I can, Boxman. It'd destroy us." Venomous regarded over side, depression and desperation coursing through his veins. As the professor's lover gazed up at his boyfriend with a brokenly worried air on his face, Professor Venomous commenced to feel the emotion of guilt, quite harshly to say the least, he realized the importance of letting himself out to Lord Boxman. Hiding everything like this; it wasn't right. He loved the shorter man, he had to get himself prepared for expressive exposure. "Okay, Boxman. I..." Venomous clenched his teeth as he reasoned with himself. Refraining from holding back concerning his sentiments, Venomous popped up like an anxious toaster-tart. "I-I... I love you Boxman. I value you and your time so damn much that, I wanted to marry you! But I-"

Cut off abruptly in his tracks, Boxman hurried in for a rigid and meaningful kiss. Venomous took a while to recover from a shock wave and gasp, eventually melting in and allowing all roam. The business man slipped his tongue into Venomous' mouth with simplicity, not-vaguely invading the territory and thoroughly exploring his moist cavern. As soon as the first moan, even with such miniscule aura gave out, the two men pulled away, gasping for air and figuratively choking on perplexing mixed feelings.

Boxman had defined, this moment was ultimate. This was the precise time to show his love, his darling, his everything, how much Venomous' existence strictly played a part in his happiness. Scraping his pocket to no end, he pulled out the petite box that exclusively resembled the power of the couple. Kneeling down, Boxman renounced the corny dialog he had rehearsed in his head since the day he realized how beautiful the venomous professor really was. "Ahem, I think it's time we appreciate the loveliest, most best-est client in the entire world! Professor Venomous! I love you, baby. You make everyday a villainous wonderland. I know I've never been one for friendship, but honestly, you're the best friend I've ever had!" Boxman gushed, blushing under his cute, sweetened smile. "Venomous, will you... Marry me?"


	2. Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H~

I have no motivation to continue this so Venomous said yes and they fuked the end i hope u like the story

**Author's Note:**

> Cliffhanger I guess lololsies!!!1!  
> I'm not sure if I should continue this or what maybe iskjfhshh frick leaving it up to you people VAMOS :3333


End file.
